Escape from Leningrad
by shewritesstuffsometimes
Summary: I'm a huge fan of Escape from NY/LA and I was always curious to Snake's backstory with Leningrad so I decided to give it a shot. I'm not much of a writer but I'm having a fun time creating this. Feel free to critique or tell me what I should do next. So far this only chapter 1. Other than Snake, the rest of the characters are ones I made up.


_**Escape From Leningrad**_

 _ **1988**_

 _ **Operation Black Light**_

 _ **Soviet Union**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

12:04 AM

Above the rough and stormy clouds, a large KC-10 Extender hovered above the quiet countryside of the Soviet Union. Times were tense, yet passing over a quiet area felt somewhat relieving to the soldiers who sat nervously on the extender. They all sat side by side, strapped in their seats. No one was really talking, no signs of chatter or even the sounds of breaths being let out. No one eyed each other as well, as they all looked down helplessly at their feet. These soldiers were on a specific task that separated them from the other unit. _Black Light_ , was the name for it. None of the soldiers knew much about _Black Light;_ only that they were picked out to get the job done. Superior officers wouldn't even speak about it amongst the other units. So the soldiers knew this was all hush-hush.

"You scared?" A soldier said to another.

The other nodded, "A little. I mean, who isn't, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sweating bullets over here" Another solider replied.

"What about you?" A solider asked a young man, who looked to be in his teens.

The young teen blinked at him as he zoned off earlier. Like every other soldier, everything was running through their minds. Thinking about home, this stupid war, the United States and its future.

"I'm not sure" the teen answered.

"I'm with ya there…" The solider nodded. "We don't even know who's leading this…this _Black Light_ shit. Hell, we don't even know what it is"

"What if it's an assassination?" Another soldier piped up.

"No, that's too far don't you think? With everything that's going on….the USSR will blow the US to shreds" The other replied.

An officer walked by, nearly hearing their conversation. All of the soldiers remained quiet as they watched him get to his seat.

"We'll be landing in 10 minutes. And zip your lips shut" The officer spoke to them as he strapped himself in the seat.

For the rest of the flight the group of Black Light were tight-lipped. They acted like as if they never knew each other. The extender started to lower itself into the clouds, the soldiers feeling the weight of it move. It started to shake and rumble by the storm. The soldiers held onto their seats as they were shaken around. Once they passed the clouds, the ride was smooth.

The plane finally landed onto the US military base. The soldiers un-clicked their straps and got into formation as they were about to get off. Outside the extender, a man smoking a cigarette watched the lower hatch open as all the soldiers spilled out. He threw his cigarette to the ground as he walked towards the soldiers. Different units split apart, leaving only the _Black Light_ group alone. An officer escorted them to the man walking towards them. The soldiers watched him light another cigarette as he observed the group.

"Gentlemen" The officer started, "This is your leading man of the Special Forces, Lieutenant Plissken"

The Lieutenant lazily saluted to the soldiers who stared at him like children. He was a rough-looking man; as if he's experienced all kinds of things. He had green eyes, fluffy hair that reached his neck, and a bit of scruff. He blew out smoke as he looked at the soldiers one by one.

Looking at all of them he made eyes with the younger one out of all of them. The teen all of a sudden had a chill run down his spine. The Lieutenant checked him up and down, also inhaling his cigarette.

"….You 10?" He said in a raspy voice.

The teen blinked at him, "What?"

"What, _sir_ " The Lieutenant sneered.

"I didn't understand what you asked, _sir_ " The teen said all flustered.

The Lieutenant looked back to the officer with a concerned look. The officer sheepishly smiled as a response. Sighing, the Lieutenant gripped the officer's shoulder and pulled him to the side.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The Lieutenant hissed. "They're fucking kids"  
"Believe it or not, Plissken, they were picked out by their superiors. Out of all the soldiers they were trained the hardest. The best of the best. Or so they say" The officer explained.

The Lieutenant scoffed, "I'm gonna have a hard time believing that"

"Well believe harder, Plissken, they're in your hands now" The Officer said before storming off.

The Lieutenant bit his cigarette as he turned back to the soldiers who were still standing there looking very lost. Putting his hands on his hips, he walked back to them.

"Alright" The Lieutenant started off, "I'm gonna give you nick names because I don't give a shit who you really are, what you do, or where you came from. We'll discuss this operation more in headquarters"

"You" He pointed at one soldier. He had chocolate-colored skin, small brown eyes, and a shaved head.

"Yes, sir" He responded.

"You're Wolf" The Lieutenant. Wolf nodded.

He pointed to the next person who seemed to be the tallest. Not only tall but very buff. He was pale and blonde, nearly growing in a beard.

"You're Bear" Plissken stated.

"Thank, you sir" Bear responded.

He named the rest of the soldiers with other animal nicknames such as: Spider, Fox, Eagle, and Shark. Last but not least he eyed the young teen. He was very small, 5'5 the Lieutenant guessed. He had dark red-hair and freckles under his big blue eyes.

"You'll be Cub" He pointed at his chest.

"Cub?" He replied.

The Lieutenant threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot.

"You're small. It fits" He hissed.

"Well, what's your name then Lieutenant?" Cub asked him out of curiosity.

The Lieutenant tilted his head and said, "Call me Snake"


End file.
